What to do
by Don't Hesitate
Summary: basically it is set after Last Sacrifice and some trouble is arising after Lissa's Cornination and Robert Dorus ghost appears to Rose and Rose has some decisions to make Rated M for some strong lanuage and adult scenes i.e. lemons
1. Chapter 1

**AN This takes place after Last Sacrifice, and it s my first FanFiction story lol. Also a few things may be changed a wee bit because I can t remember some things about Last Sacrifice e.g. if Adrian actually forgave Rose or not. I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY THIS IS FOR SOME FUN.**

Rose POV

After Lissa s coronation, everyone left but Dimitri, me, Adrian, Christian, Sonya, Mikhail and Eddie who waited outside until she was ready to come out.

Christian stood by the hugh doors to the hall we just came from, waiting for Lissa to come through.

Adrian still stood on his own in a little corner. I felt so bad still, even though I tried to explain to him why we just were not right for each other, he was just miserable.

Sonya and Mikhail however, were a different story, they were clinging to each other in a deep embrace beside Eddie who looked like he wanted to puke.

Hey, Eddie you ok? I asked. I had a feeling it was because of the love bunnies but just to be sure I asked anyway.

Yeah, fine. These two just need to get a room is all I mean come on... Ewwwww, see what I mean? Eddie turned away as their embrace became a full on make-out session.

I have to say I was surprised he was acting this way instead of being on full alert, but hey, he s only a human, sort of... does half human count?

I laughed and turned around to face Dimitri who was staring at me, for once it kinda freaked me out. Well, Comrade? "Well what?"  
"Everyone seems to have something to do, and you're just standing there... staring at me."  
"I was just admiring my girlfriends beautiful features" he said with a slight half smile. It was hard getting a full on grin from him, but when I did it was like heaven, I loved those smiles.  
"So I'm girlfriend now?" I knew we weren't in the dark anymore, pretty much everyone knew about us, but it still felt a little weird being refered to as his girlfriend, especially by him.  
"Well, I figured we were 'official' now after what happened for the seconed time in that hotel room." He looked a bit worried.  
"I know, and we are but it's just weird being called your girlfriend, but I like it." I smiled at him and went on my tippie toes to reach his lips.

My lips only just grazed his when those doors opened and Lissa came through. I pulled away from him and looked around.

She ran to Christian, and hugged him. Even from here I could tell it was a pretty tight hug. He hugged her back before pulling away to give her a light kiss.

It was weird, usally I could feel her emotions right now, but since the bond was severed, she was like any one else. I could see the emtions she wanted me to see, but I would never be able to get into her head again.

She looked adoringly at him for a moment, then her gaze drifed over to me and she ran over, throwing herself into my arms.

"You did great out there." I told her.  
"Thanks, but I don't know how I will cope with all this. It's so hugh!"  
"Don't worry, everyone is here for you."

I gave her a quick hug before we all headed to the lunch room.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Lissa POV

..."Don't Worry, everyone is here for you." I love Rose, she was my best friend.

She gave me a quick hug and we headed of to lunch.

Just as we got to the lunch hall, I turned to Rose and said, "Hey, I'm gonna go get changed, ok? I mean I'm in a formal dress and it's lunch time!"  
"OK, hurry up though."  
"I will, tell the others ok? See you in a minute!" I smiled at her and hurried of to my room.

As I started to walk down the corridor to my room, I heard someone coming up the steps I just came up. I stopped and glanced over my shoulder, feeling a little uneasy. Everyone should be in the lunch hall.

I didn't see anyone, but I think who ever it was knew I stopped walking, beacuse I didn't hear their steps anymore. I didn't like this and started to rush to my room, I mean I was a spirit user and could totally defend myself,  
but who knew what this guy was packing.

I got to my door and unlocked it in a rush, and off coarse I dropped my keys. "Crap!" I bend down and grabbed then, realising how sweaty my hands were getting as I struggled to keep a hold on the keys.

It was kinda dark because for some reason the lights suddenly went out, and we were vampires and all so we ran on a nocturnal schedule and outside was pretty dark , no light from the widows.

I mean I know I have good sight and all, but this guy was advancing and was keeping to the darkest parts. Smart ass I thought.

I felt around the lock for the key hole and quickly shoved them in, unlocked and ran into my room. As I went to close the door, my staker put his hand in the way and pushed it open, I stumbled backwards but kept my balance.

He jumped at me and I swear, I thought he was going to kill me! He made sure he grabbed my hands with a firm grip, we we still close to the door way and I hoped someone would be in their rooms, so I tried my luck and opened my mouth to scream.

As if he knew what I was going to do, he let loose of one of my wrists and put his hand over my mouth. He leaned intowards me until' his mouth was right beside my ear, but all I could think was... Those hands, they feel similar.

Then he spoke, so softly. "Hey Lissa, did I scare you?"

I pushed him away with my free hand, and got to the light switch, turned it on and there standing in front of me was... Christian.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Christian. You almost gave me a heart attack!" I yelled at him so loudly that you wouldn't have to be in the next room to hear.  
He laughed, and simply said, "Keeping you on toes is all."  
I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding, shaked my head and smiled with a small giggle.

I went to him and hugged him. I hated him playing jokes like this on me. He hugged me back and kissed me.

His kiss turned rough and got deeper very quickly. He turned me around and pushed me to the bed until I was sitting and he was standing infront of me leening down. Still kissing, he moved his hand from my face to my waist while his other one tangled into my hair.

He pulled my head back this way, aggressivly. Usally I wouldn't like this but this was getting so intense and it felt nice

His lips moved from my mouth to my neck and shoulders. Then I flinched as he nipped my skin. He noticed my movement and looked at me, "Sorry, I can stop if you want."

I stared into his eyes, those beautiful eyes that I always got lost in, and got up to kiss him softly.  
"No, it's OK, just go easy."  
He bent to kiss me again. I loved how he was tall, and I was short. Well shortER.

His kiss was so passionate. I turned us around and pushed him backwards so he was lying on his back on the bed and climbed onto him still lightly kissing him.

He sat up and grabbed me behind my knees pulling me closer. He kissed me roughly and his hand moved to tangle in my hair again. I loved him doing that.

His other hand weas placed lightly on my wasit.

"Lissa, I love you."  
"I love you to Christian."  
I looked at him and he had a smirk on his face.  
"What's with the smirk?" I asked.  
Nothing, I was just having ... erm... a few ideas about what we could do..."  
I slapped him lightly on his chest, not that it would have done any damage, even if I hit him hard.  
"Behave, no farther than kissing ok?"  
"Fine." He grumbled before kissing me again.

Then flip me over and stood up.

"Christian? What are you doing?"  
"Rose and everyone is expecting us and you still have to get changed."  
"Darn. OK, I'll go now. Are you going to wait or go on down?"  
"I'll go on down, give you some privacy." He kissed me lightly again, before heading for the door. "Be quick, my Queen." 


	3. Chapter 3

Rose POV

"Where is Lissa and Christian?" Dimitri asked.  
"Here, Lissa's on her way now." Christian said as he came up behind us and sat down beside Mikhail.

As if on command Lissa showed up right after Christian did, she sat beside him and whispered something in his ear. I didn't hear what they said but they both had a smile on their faces.

I shuddered, thinking I had a good idea of why he went up there with her. I shook it off.

"Lissa, I love your outfit." I told her. She wore long skinny jeans that were rolled at the bottom, with a pair of lace up biker boots, and a simple floral top and scarf.  
"Thanks Rose. Sorry it took me so long, I had a bit of trouble on my way to my room." Christian laughed beside her but cut himself off when I looked over at him.

Just then Dimitri put his hand on my leg and smiled at me softly, I smiled back and moved my chair a little closer to him.

"So people, what's happening now?" I asked, after all; things seemed a little boring after recent events.  
"Do you even have to ask? It's you're birthday tomorrow!" Dimitri said this, he sounded so excited and worked up.  
"Really? I completely forgot!"  
"That's not normal, are you ok Rose?"  
"Haha, very funny Lissa!"  
"Wasn't trying to be funny."  
I glared at her and she gave me a sarcastic but innocent smile.  
"Hey, no surprises ok guys?" I asked.  
"Why not? You will only turn 19 once." Sonya had been so quiet, I nearly forgot she was there.  
"She's right." Agreed Mikhail.  
"You're only saying that because you love her!"  
"So?" He shrugged.  
"OK, fine. One present is the limit and nothing fancy!"  
"I want you to have a big day, Roza. I always get my way!"  
"So do I, now what happens, Comrade?"  
"Well since you will have nothing to do with the planning, you guess." He smiled that beautiful smile.  
"Grrrrrr." I growled, realising I wouldn't have a say in this. They all laughed.

We all left the lunch hall and went our seperate ways. Now that I wasn't a student anymore I could go to Dimitri's room...and I did.

He opened the door for me, and let me in first...perfect gentleman.

"And this is my room."  
"I've been here before Dimitri, remember?"  
"How could I forget?" he said with a smile. I turned away from him and walked over to the window. He followed me and hugged me from behind, and kissed my neck seductivly.  
"Are you ok?" he asked, once he realised I was't in the mood for his seductivness right now. I think that's why he was suddenly concerned, usually, I was always up for anything that had Dimitri involved in it.

"Yeah, it's just... well... I DO remember the last time we were in here, I especially remember losing you after it."  
He sighed and hugged me closer to him.  
"Roza, you will never loose me again, do you understand me?"  
"I understand," I turned to face him, he wrapped his hands around my waist, "But I don't believe it."

I got out of his hold and started to walk away, until' he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back forcefully.

"Let me go Dimit..." I was cut off by his lips melting into mine. It was a gentle and passionate kiss and I loved it, but I broke it off, in frustration.

"You can't just think that kissing me is going to make me forget this Dimitri." I didn't say it angrly but definatly forcefully.  
"I know, but I was hoping it would distract you a bit. Roza Marie Hathaway, you wil NEVER ever, lose me, because I will never lose you."  
"You don't know that! We thought that before, and looked what happened!"  
"I know, I know, ssssh, it's ok." He pulled me into his arms and I didn't know why he was saying 'sssh' until' I realised I was sobbing.  
"I can never lose you Dimitri, I can'... NO I won't lose you again!"

He didn't say anything, he just held me. Then it hit me, that feeling when spirits were near.

"Nooooooo! Go away, what do you want!" I yelled.  
"Rose? Rose? ROZA! Rose, what's happening?" Dimitri was shaking me but they were already here, surrunding me. Then I saw him... Robert Doru. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dimtir POV

"I can never lose you Dimitri, I can'... NO I won't lose you again!"

I didn't say anything, I just held her. I felt the exact same way about my Roza that she did about me and... My thoughts were cut off by Rose's screams.

"Nooooooo! Go away, what do you want!" she yelled.  
"Rose? Rose? ROZA! Rose, what's happening?" I started shaking her but she was just staring at something.  
"Robert?" she whispered in utter shock.  
"Rose? What do you mean Robert? Did you let your barriers down?" Was she seeing those ghosts again? No, she couldn't be, I mean Robert wasn't dead.  
"He's there Dimitri."  
"Where? Who? Is it Doru?"  
"You're not dead! Dimitri, can't you see him?"  
"No, Rose. Tell me what he's saying!"  
"He can't speak, I don't know why, but they can never speak."  
"So why is he here?"  
"I DON'T KNOW DIMITRI! Shit, I'm sorry ok? Just help me, I don't know what to do."  
"Can he hear you?"  
"Yes."  
"Ask him... I don't know. Wait! He can't speak? Maison spoke to you before, you told me!"  
"I know, but he could only just about do it. And he only said one or two words!"  
"Ask him to try."  
"Robert? I need you to tell me how you died. He's doing it!"  
"Listen."  
"He said... he said he killed himself! Why Robert? Victor? You missed him that much! I can barley hear him."  
"Why are you here Robert? Can he hear me?"  
"Yeah. He said... What? I can't hear you. He's pissed Dimitri."  
"I know, I mean we killed his brother, just try to get answers."  
"Ok, why Robert? Why are you here? He's here because Victor shouldn't know about it, but, why? I don't understand. Lissa? Dimitri he said Lissa!"  
"What about her? What does that asshole Victor want?"

Then the weirdest thing happened. I heard Robert, it was barely a whisper, but I heard him.

"Don't talk about my brother that way!" He croaked.  
"Dimitri don't. He's getting really pissed off now."  
"I know, I heard him."  
"What?" Rose practically yelled at me.  
"I don't know, but I heard him. He said not to talk about Victor that way. Listen Robert! How is Lissa in danger?"  
"He's heisitating. Spill Doru! Ok, he's saying something about, Victor doesn't know he's here, because he is going to try and find a way to use Lissa to do something. Again? Will this guy ever give up even in death... Wait. Robert,  
does Victor want Lissa to bring you both back? He does? Awww hell NO!"  
"Seriously? Lissa can't..."  
"He's gone. He dissapeared." 


	5. Chapter 5

Dimitri POV

I swore in Russin, and then turned to Rose.

"That was really intense."  
"Dimitri, Lissa..."  
"I know, but why would Robert warn us?"  
"I don't know but what are we going to do?"

I pulled Rose over to sit on the bed.

"We can't tell Lissa, not yet anyway. She'll be too worked up. She needs to focus right now."  
"Yeah you're right. Gesh, I need to relax, I'm so tensed up!"

Rose started to move her shoulders about and I put my hands on her and massaged her shoulders.  
"That feels great!"  
I smiled a bit and moved my hands down her back kissing her shoulders.  
"Dimitri, not now. How can you think about that at this time?"  
"I didn't say it, you did." I continued kissing her, moving down her back, my lips following my hands. She made a small groan and I smirked.  
"I told you I always get my way, and you said you needed to relax, as long as those two are dead, Lissa is safe. Who else are they going to contact?"  
"I know, but still... and hey! You havn't gotten your way yet."  
I laughed and lightly moved my fingers over her body.  
"That tickles." she giggled. I continued. She started to squirm and it became a giant wresling match.

"Got ya!" She actually pinned me!  
"Want a bet?" I pushed on her weaker side to flip us over and I was on top.  
"Damn it!" She was squirming now just to prove she could get away rather than not wanting to be in this position. I used more force than nessacery.  
"You are not going anywhere, my goddess." She stopped squirming as I kissed her again, only on the lips. This time, she deepened the kiss, really getting into it.  
"Dimitri? Remember those other lessons you taught me? Like never let your guard down?" Just as I realised what she was going to do, she pushed me off, because I wasn't using so much force to keep her down because of the growing intensity of our kiss, and ran for the door. I jumped up and grabbed her again but this time pinned her to the wall.  
"You also forgot, never turn your back. Now miss Hathaway, you used my feelings for you as a way to run, I don't think that's fair."  
"Really Comrade? Tuff luck."

Rose POV (same chapter)

"Really Comrade? Tuff luck" Ha! Sike.  
He pushed himself against me really hard and kissed me. He had both my hands above my head in on hand and with his other one, he had it placed on my bare waist.  
"This isn't fair." I managed to say, between small gulps of air.  
"How so?"  
"You get to touch me and I can't touch you."  
He rose his eyebrows. "Why Miss Rose, that sounds ... not like you right now."  
"I hate you!" I said jokenly.  
"Liar." I smiled at him before going back into our kiss.  
Slowly he brought his hand back out from my shirt, he also broke away from the kiss, looking at me with a loving look on his face. I closed my eyes, just feeling his touch.  
Slowly our clothes came off, and I had him once more. 


	6. Chapter 6 AN

AN - Hey guys I don't wanna waste my time writing this story if no one is paying attention to or liking it so please review and let me know what you think so far ok?  
Thanks xoxo 


	7. Chapter 7

**~~~~ M RATING this chapter is a little graphic - sexually ~~~~**

Rose POV

I woke up with warm arms wrapped around my bare waist.

Dimitri.

I couldn't help but smile as I remembered last nights events. No matter how many times I slept with Dimitri, it would always feel new and exciting. It always left me loving him more if that was even possible.

I suddenly felt the urge to have a shower, but how was I going to get out of his arms, (not that I wanted to if I was being honest) because his bed was pushed against a wall and I was between it and Dimitri. I slowly moved my arm from his chest and gently set it on top of his hand to push it away, when he started to stir, I immediatly dropped it. Fortunatly he didn't wake up, and I went back to trying to lift his hand, I lifted it slowly and gently set it on his thigh and began to move the blanket of me. I realised I was completely naked, when I felt a draft on my skin, (I thought I put a T-Shirt and short shorts on last night because I got cold) as I tried to slowly stand up and step over Dimitri, which I did. Just as I was about to step off the edge of the bed and onto the floor, Dimitri woke abruptly and sat up to grab my waist and pull me back down on top of him with the blanket between us.

"Where do you think you're going?" He smirked.  
"To get a shower. Why, you thought I was going to skip out on you?" I asked sarcastically.

He just smiled at me and pulled me close by pushing my head down and passionatly but gently kissing me. He kept one hand on the back of my head while the other one crept down to my waist and then to my butt, and I mistakenly let out a small moan. I could feel Dimitri smile against my lips, as I pulled away for air but my lips still touched his but now, I could breath.

"You're so beautiful, do you know that?" He asked.  
"I wish, Comrade." I responed pulling back a bit more.  
"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" I laughed. "No way." He sighed and pulled me back and continued to kiss me for another minute.

I broke of the kiss and looked at him just taking him in, before I rolled of him and stood up and made my way to his shower, making sure to give a little wiggle in my butt, just a little tease. Before I knew what was happening Dimitri came up behind me faster than lightening, and put one hand on my ass while the other snaked around my waist pulling me closer, I let out a gasp followed by another unvoluntary moan. He brought his mouth down to my ear and whispered so low I had to strain to hear him, "I saw that wiggle, you can't show me that and expect me to just sit and watch." I leant backwards so I was resting on him.  
"I think you need a bit more self-control there, Comrade." I whispered back.  
"Really...?" He slowly moved from my ear to my neck, sucking and biting it, that would leave a hickey. I moaned his name and he moved to my collarbone.  
"Dimtri, I have ... to get ... a ... shower." I panted.  
"I wouln't mind one either..." he said as he pushed me towards the bathroom, once we were in I walked over to where the sink was and turned around to watch him as he locked the door. He turned around and stared at me.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Roza, Roza, Roza. You are a sight to behold." He told me as he walked over, his back facing me and turned the shower on. He turned around quickly and kissed me. I was getting into it, but I had to meet Lissa and was running out of time, so I pushed him away. "Dimitri, I have to get a shower and get dressed, so stop messing..." I was cut off when he came REALLY close to me and he placed his fingers on my inner thigh and slowly moving up towards my opening, all the while gazing into my eyes. My heart started to beat extremly fast, as his fingers teased me by ghosting over my folds. "Are you sure, Roza? I have some ideas that I know you would rather do than go with Lissa. Some. Very. Dirty. Things." I closed my eyes getting wet, then I snapped back into reality, and this time really pushed him away. "Dimitri, get out! I mean it, you are gonna make me late."

He pouted but left, whilst mumbling things like, 'Lissa has to be her best friend didn't she?' and 'I really did have some new ideas on how to please my Roza.'

Aggh, men.

* * *

**AN: Ok so I know this was a little short but I am really tired. Please review xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rose POV**

I got out of the shower to find Dimitri sitting on the bed, fully clothed might I add and reading a cowboy book. Gesh, does he ever stop with those?

"You know Dimitri, I'm getting worried about how much you liek reading about guys." I say raising my eyebrows at him. He looks up from his book and raises one eyebrow at me, (am I the only one who can't do that?)

"Oh, really? At least I read, and it is nto just about guys ok? It has a lot of different things in it. Maybe if you picked a book up once in a while, you would know that." He smirked.

Thats it! I picked up the closet book and threw it at him, it hit him with a thud and he tried but failed to block it, and turned to look at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Rose! What was that for?"

"I picked up a book." I replied with a cheeky grin. Then, as if he only realised I was in a towel, he looked me up and down and he had the biggest grin plastered on his face. I shifted uncomfortably. "What?" I asked. "You look hot Rose." I rolled my eyes with a smile and moved to turn on the radio.

"Why do you always play the radio when you get changed?" He asked. "I don't know, why do you always read books that arn't useful?" I retored laughing a bit. As I flicked through the radio channels, I stopped when _'Enrique Iglesias- Tonight I'm F*****g You'_ came on. I smiled and started dancing around the room a bit making my way to my closet. Well Dimitri's closet it just had my stuff in it. I picked out a bra that was white lace but lined with pink ribbons, with matching underware, which were pants with a small skirt, again see through white lace and pink ribbon which formed a bow at the top of the skirt. It came with white stockings which also had pink bows an where attacked to the skirt by elastic clip things. **(A/N .uk/pd/Flirty-3-Piece-Garter-Bra-Set_ 4th piture)**. I dropped my towel and put it on, I was taking my time, having lied to Dimitri earlier about being late to meet Lissa, I still had like an hour before I was considered late anyway.

Dimitri came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist. "Now, you look really sexy." He whispered kissing my neck. "Come on Comrade. Is that all you think about, seriously?" I asked, not that I was complaining.  
"No, but right now, how could I not be thinking it?" I could feel his member pressing against my leg and I shivered. "Getting a little exited there Comrade?" I asked.

I could feel him go tense, probally embarassed. "It's this song is all." I realised Enrique was still playing.

"Sure the song." I said, turning around and kissing him pushing him towards the bed. I pushed him onto his back and started to undo his shirt whilst still kissing him. And with that, he made love to me once more.

* * *

"Damn you Dimitri, you really have made me late this time!" I yelled as I ran around the room looking for my underware. I put it on when I eventually found it and threw on a pair of jeans, flat pump shoes, and a baby doll top.  
Dimitri was getting dressed behind me and was done rather fast. I threw some light make-up on and went to the bathroom to throw my hair into a high pony tail.

"Aww, no way!" I yelled looking into the mirror. Dimitri came running in worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked getting into a fighter position.

"Calm, Dimitri. What dangers is their in a bathroom that you need to physically fight?"

"Good point." He replied, easing up to a normal position. "Why did you scream?" Oh yeah, that.

"Come to think of it their can be phyiscal dangers in the bathroom. Me plus you equals one such problem!" I yelled throwing myself at him and pinning him.

"Wow! Rose, what are you doing?" He asked shocked.

"YOU GAVE ME A HICKEY COMRADE!" I shouted. He just looked at me then burst into fits of laughter. I sighed and got of him and went back to the mirror, to sort of this mess - Dimitri still laughing his ass off. I pulled him up and headed towards the door. "Come on, you are going to be the one to explaine why I am late." I said dragging him down the hall.

* * *

We got down to the cafe and Lissa and Fireboy were sitting in a corner talking. We walked up to them and Lissa looked over. "Hey Rose, hi Dimitri."  
"Hey Lissa."  
"Your Majesty." Lissa just waved him of "Please Dimitri, you don't have to be so formal." He just smiled and nodded.  
We sat down and Lissa suddenly hugged me. "Liss what are doing..." but she cut me of and whispered;

"You have a hickey." Crap. I pulled back and looked at her.

" I know. It was **_that_ **ass there." I said nodding to Dimitri. He just smirked gathering what we were talking about. Lissa grinned. "Awwwwwww"

"No, Liss. Not 'awwwwww.'" I said eating some of her salad. Dimitri just looked over at me and winked and I stuck my tounge out at him.

"Hey Rosie."  
"I told you Fireboy don't call me that!"  
"Fine, then don't call me Fireboy."  
"Fair enough, you wee mistake." he glared and I smirked.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go out tonight? I asked Alberta and she says after everything thats happened we deserve a night out." Lissa asked "Night out as in...?" I promted.  
"Like clubbing." Now I was intriqued.  
"Hell yeah! Me, you, Comrade, Chrisy here, Adrain - maybe, Eddie and Mia. This will be fun.

Dimitri nudged me and motioned for us to step away for a moment.  
"Hey guys I'll seen you all later. Meet in your room Liss? Say at 8, get a bit drunk then and head out bout 10?"  
"Sounds good."

With that we walked out and Dimtri stopped us just outside the cafe. "What?" I asked "Do you think it's a good idea to invite Adrain?"  
"I have to Dimitri, it's or fault he's feeling so crap. Look, I'll go find him now and meet you back at my room later ok?"  
"I don't want you going after..."  
"Dimitri! It's Adrain, I can't just ignore him and pretend I didn't hurt him. I'm going, ok? So just go to my room and I'll meet you their in 30 minutes, ok?"  
"Fine, but I don't like this."  
"Didn't think you would. Someone has to do it and he won't punch me, but he would lay one on you, so I'm going. See you later." I gave him a peck on the lips and walked off, feeling his gaze on me, to find Adrain and apoligise non-stop and seducing him with tha thought of clubbing, girls and alchole. His perfect night...

* * *

I was walking through the school grounds, thinking about where I could find Adrain. Off course he would find me instead - stupid me.  
"Little Dhampire." he called from behind me.  
"Adrain, hey."  
"Hey. What you doing out here?"  
"Actually, looking for you. Me Lissa, Eddie and everyone are going out clubbing tonight, if you wanna come we are meeting at my room at 8. You seem in a better mood for it any way." I stated.  
"Yeah, I am. And I'd love to go, but I need to talk to you first."  
"Sure." I said uneasily. Why would he need or want to talk to me? He pulled me by the arm over to a tree and we stood there covered by the large branches.  
"Look Rose, I'm not going to pretend that I'm suddenly over you, cause' I'm far from it, but I can't not talk to you. I still love you, and I know you love me to..."  
"Adrain..."  
"NO! Let me finish. I love you Rose, and I always will, I want you to know, I'm not giving up, I'm going to keep fighting for you."

I just stared at him, and with that he pushed me against the tree and kissed me, I started kissing him back, before I realised what was actually happening. I tried to shake my head to signal that I didn't want this. He didn't care.  
I started to push him away and barley moved him before him grabbed my hands and held them really tightly against the tree.

"Adrain no, stop." "I need you Rose, please. Forget him."  
"No! Adrain get away from me." He wouldn't stop he just kept kissing me. I kneed him in the 'personal' area and he let go of my wrists. I punched hm hard and ran for it. I stopped dead in my tracks when he called to me. "Rose wait. I'm sorry, but I mean it Rose, I'm not giving up on us." I turned to look at him. He looked so sad, but no, I love Dimirti. "It's over Adrain." and with that I started to run again.

* * *

**Ok guys PLEASE REVIEW ok? No point in me writing if no one reading so please review even if you only put ' :) ' I don't think I will continue unless I get at least five reviews on this chapter at least.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Ok so i know i said i wouldnt post anymore unless i got at least 5 reviews but i couldnt wait to put it up so PLEASE REVIEW it only takes a moment xx**

Rose POV

I was walking along the corridor thinking about what I was going to do about Adrain when I started to talk to myself.

"What was he thinking? He knows that Dimitri will kill him if he found out. What am I going to do, should I be mad at him or should I take pity? God Adrain, look what you've done to me now, you assh... Ouch!" Someone banged right into me and knocked me over. "Son of a bitch!"

"Shit Shorty, my bad." I looked up to find out who had the nerve to call ME shorty, to find a boy with his hand outstreched to help me up, I took it wearly and jumped up. This guy was about the same height as me, maybe a bit taller,  
he had sandy blonde hair that sort of looked like helmit hair, great a Justin Bieber wannabe. His eyes were amazing though, deep blue, almost purple. Um, weird. He was wearing a green top with an arrow on it pointint downwards saying 'Wanna Go for A Ride' (oh christ) that clung to his muscles perfectly, and a pair of jeans that were ripped here and there.

"Watch where you're going would you?" I snarled.

"Gesh, sorry Shorty." He laughed

"Not funny. Do you know who I am?"

"A sexy ass girl?" He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes, and gave him evil glares.

"No, smart ass, I'm Rose Hathaway." Suddenly he looked scared, and nervous.

"Shit, sorry Rose."

"No, worries, just watch out next time ok?"

"Yeah, sure." and with that he walked off. Idiot.

I continued to walk, when my phone vibrated. Great Dimitri, didn't want to confront him just yet. Wouldn't know what to say.

**From: Dimitri 3**

**Hey my Roza, where you at? We need to get ready to go out for tonight, and I miss you. 3**

**To Dimitri 3**

**Hey Comrade, sorry took longer than expected with Adrain, I miss u 2, meet you at mine in 5? xx**

**From Dimitri 3**

**Yeah sure, I'm ready to go anyway so see u in a few. 3**

I walked on to my bedroom, opened the door and plopped myself face down on the bed. I just sat there for a minute, not thinking or breathing which I realised when I let out a long breath. I didn't know what to do, if I told Dimitri about Adrain, he would kill him - literally, and I wanted to be honest with him but seriously? I'm would be scared for Adrain's life. Yet if I didn't tell Dimitri, Adrain probally would, just to make us fight or something.I rolled over onto my back and sat up. Dimitri would be here in a minute and my clothes and a few bottles were lying around the place. I quickly got up and started throwing stuff in the bin and clothes into a wash basket. Then came the knock I found myself dreading.I walked to the door, kicking a few things out of the way as I went, and opened to find...

"Awww fucking hell Adrain. Why are you here?" I couldn't believe him.

"You said to meet you at yours at about 6."

"No, I said 8, and besides if me kneeing you wasn't obvious enough, that was me un-inviting you, ass-wipe!" He pushed past me and into my room, I sighed in frustration and closed the door behind him.

"Look, I'm going tonight, so can we please just get over this?"

"NO ADRAIN! You forcefully kissed me an if I didn't stop you, you probally would have raped me or something." I yelled.

"Come on Rose, you know it wouldn't have gone that far."

"Just FUCK OFF Adrain I don't want you coming toni..." the door burst open, and Dimitri was standing there, and he was pissed.

"Dimitri..." I whispered. Out of no where, Dimitri jumpped at Adrain... Shit I knew this would happen. He had Adrain by the throat and was seriously strangling him, he was turning blue!

"Dimitri, get off him! Dimitri, now!" I shouted but he ignored. I jumpped on Dimitris back and use all my force to sway side to side to try and knock his balance - no luck. Dimitri threw me back so hard I slammed into the wall. "Shit."  
I yelled.

I closed my eyes and felt something wet behind my head. Someone was beside me and I think was looking me over to make sure I was ok.

"Shit, she's bleeding on the back of her head. Rose? Rose? Can you hear me? Come on Roza, squeeze my hand, please." He started sobbing.

"Dim... Dimitri." I could barely get the name out and it was killing me.

"Rose? Yes Rose I'm here." I felt him lift me and open the door, but he didn't get far before I opened my mouth and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH fuck, what's happening?"

"Rose? Rose? Roza! What's happening?"

"I don't know, it's my stomach. It hurts... Ahhh!" I was clutching my stomach out of pain, when I felt my body go limp. Then I blacked out listening to his voice, murmering sweet Russian things to me.

* * *

I started to wake up but I didn't open my eyes. I heard voices though, right beside me.

"What does that even mean doctor?" that one was Lissa.

"It means Rose was carrying, ok? She was pregnant."

"How? We're both dhampires. It's imossible." Ahhh my Russian God.

"We don't know, but it did."

"I don't unders... Wait, doctor. What do you mean 'was carrying'?" Dimitri sounded worried, but I was still too out of it to properly process what they were talking about.

"This may be hard to understand, but we are not sure if the baby is still alive or not yet. It's still in there but we can't get a read on it." Wait a minute, did she just say baby?

"What can we do? Is Rose safe?"

"Yes, Rose is safe, but whatever she is carrying, well, we have never had a situation like this. All we can do is keep a close watch on her."

"Thank you Doctor." and I heard her leave. Dimitri and Lissa were still here...

"Lissa, would you mind giving me and Rose some time alone please."

"Sure, I'll be outside." make that just Dimitri. He sat down beside me and held my hand, I gently squeezed it and he jumped up.

"Rose!"

"Yeah, I'm awake just give me a minute. I'm really sore." I slowly opened my eyes and turned to look at my Russian God, who was on the verge of crying.

"Oh Roza."

"Dimitri, what's going on? I heard you all talking about a baby?"

"i'll talk to you later about it. For now, just rest up ok, go back to sleep for a while. Doc says you'll be here for a while yet."

"Aww crap. I hate it in here. But I ... am ... really... tired." and I doozed of again - right into a dream I didn't want to have right now.

"Hey Rosie."

"Adrain? Why have you pulled me in here?"

"Because you forgot something you need to remember." wow. Wait a minute, was Adrain Ivashkov being serious? Couldn't be.

"Why so serious?"

"Two words. Robert Doru."

"What about him?" I asked, playing dumb to see what he knew.

"Don't play dumb Rose. His ghost came to you, and he actually spoke. Wanna know how and why?" what was he up to.

"Fine, yes, I want to know now spill."

"Not so fast. You need to give me something in return."

"Should have fucking known. What do you want? Sex? Because no way, I don't care I am not going to ..."

"Shut up a minute. No I don't want anything like that. I just want your forgivness." I just stared at him. Was he insane. I wasn't going to forgive him just like that. No way!

"You must be joking. I'm not just gonna forgive you for kissing me Adrain. Doesn't work like that!"

"You want the information or not?"

"Fuck you." I thought about it for a minute and decided Lissas life was way worth it. "Fine! You're fucking forgiven for kissing me. Now spill." he had a grin from ear to ear and I was going to kill him one of these days.

"Ok, so Doru could talk because he's a Spirit user, and basically he has way more power when he died, cause' well he's shadow kissed aswell. Which means, someone else brought him back from the dead, another spirit user and because he already had a connection with death, he just feed of it I s'pose. On the part about why he killed himself. Well he done it because he wanted Lissa to bring Victor and him back, but victor didn't have the power to speak to you through death."

"Where the hell did you learn all this?"

"My parents live a few miles away from Dorus home town, and he wrote a suicide note saying this is what he was doing."

"Fuck. Lissa. Ok Adrain, thank you but you have to make me wake up now."

"You're welcome Rose and thanks for forgiving me." He smiled but I wasn't letting him away that easily.

"I forgave you for the kiss, but not for making me forgive you when you had info I needed to help save Lissa." he looked so sad, but he crossed the line, and wasn't going back. He started to fade and I realised I was waking up.

* * *

I woke up in someones room, not the hospital bed. Whoa, how long was that dream? I looked around and regonised Dimitri's belongings. The tall lamp by the door, then the chest of drawers, the bookshelf above my head and the woredrobe by his window. It really was quite a dull room, I have to get him to fix it up a bit. I sat upright in his bed, and was thinking about everything when someone came walking through the door. Dimitri.

"Roza. You're awake."

"Yeah, awake and starving I hope that's food in those bags there."

"Actually yes, it is. How are you feeling?" he asked with a chuckle. "A lot better actually, thanks." I took the food from him, which thank godness was chips and a cheese burger. "Why am I not in the hospital? Don't get me wrong totally happy to be out, but still."  
"Doctor said you were clear to go. Simple, you were just sleeping so I carried you back here so I could be here when you woke up. Listen Rose, I need to talk to you about something important."  
"Like wise. You start."  
"Ok, well...um... I need you to tell me the truth, I don't know what happened, but if you... if you slept with anyone else, or if they ... forced... themselves on you, I need you to tell me." I glared at him.  
"Dimitri, what the hell are you talking about?" I burst out laughing.  
"Rose, this isn't funny. I know."  
"Know what?"  
"That you're pregnant." That stopped my laughter and I just smiled until' I realised he was serious and my smile faded and I just shook my head in denail.  
"Dimitri, I'm not pregnant, I've only have sex with you, and that's impossible."  
"I know, but you are pregnant, that's what the pain in your stomach was. We found out after you fell asleep again, that the baby is still alive and healthy. Everyone already knows."  
"How is this even possible?" I asked "I don't know, I think maybe because you are shadow kissed. Anyway, you had something to tell me?" (A/N sorry I moved on so quick from the baby convo but I need to keep movin' k.)

I told him everything Adrain told me.

"That doesn't matter anyway, he can't get to Lissa. However, there is a way to permantly kill him. I mean, make his ghost move on."  
"How?"  
"It's pretty complicated, but we can get Lissa to charm something made from a metal called Cobalt. It's very similar to staking a strigoi, except ghosts arn't corporeal."  
"So how can we stake a non-corporeal ghost with a metal used to make batteries?" "Well for the metal part, it's pretty simple, we have a fair amount in the science department. So that's sorted."  
"What about the fact his non-corporeal?"  
"It's gonna be hard to understand, but we need a witch."

Did he just say what I think he said?

**A/N so do you think i should keep the fact that witches exist or should i say dimika was only joking at that part?**

**REVIEW RRREVIEW**

**I dont know if I will continue this story if no one reviews so if u want me to continue review xx :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Rose POV

"Witches? Are you shitting me!" I yelled.

"I was only joking Rose, calm down. I can't beleive you thought ... I ... was... serious." he said between balls of laughter. I hit him hard on the chest and he stopped laughing so hard but had a wacky grin plastered on his face.

"Dimitri, this isn't funny, how do we kill him?"

"Well we need someone who has control over fire. I was thinking Adrain, but I don't know. Anyway, that person forms a ring of fire around the ghosts head which will, well I don't know exactly, but I know it destroys the ectoplasm which is what forms a ghost."

"Wow. Well I soppose I need to go talk to Adrain then..." I went to get up but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down again.

"No, I don't think so. I'm going to talk to him.

"Dimitri, no way. You'd kill him. Don't worry I'll be on gaurd this time ok?" Dimitri was about to say something, but I cut him off by crushing my lips to his. It was a pretty intense kiss, but eventually I pulled away for air. "Did that prove that you have nothing to worry about?" He had his eyes closed, as if the kiss was still happening and was licking his lips, I laughed and got up. "Where do you think you are going?" He asked.  
"To talk to Adrain. We need to get this over with."  
"Rose, I don't like you going on your own."  
"Fine, so come with me." So we both got up and headed across campus to find Adrain. Naturally, we went to his room first and I pounded on the door.

"Adrain? Hello, you there asshole?" The door flung open and Adrain stood there.

"Why Rose, to what do I owe this pl..."

"Fuck up Adrain. I need you're help." I pushed my way in followed by Dimitri and stood by the foot of his bed with Dimitri behind me.

"What's up?"

"The next time Dorus ghost appears, I need you to be there to form a ring of fire around his head. Got it?"

"What? No 'please Adrain?' nothing?"

"Will you, or will you not?"

"Rose, one problem. I don't specialize in fire."

"But all Moroi have a bit, and you being all powerful and all, I thought I'd ask you. You have enough to do this. So will you?"

"Yeah ok but..." I didn't give him time to respond before I pushed past him and towards the door.

"Rose wait. Can we talk? Please? Just a moment." I stopped and turned to face him, Dimitri still at my side. He slid his arm around my waist protectivly and I smiled at him.

"Adrain, not now. Just give me time ok? You're just going to piss me off if you keep bugging me."

"Yeah, fine. Whatever." I rolled my eyes at his scarcastic tone but turned and walked out with Dimitri.

"Glad that's over." Dimitri sighed.

"Yeah, me to." I took his hand in mine and we walked back to my room. I went in and threw myself down on the bed face first. Dimitri came up behind me and sat down deside me.

"What's wrong my love?"

"I'm stressed." I muffled through the pillows. He put his hands on my shoulders and started to rub them. I moaned and sighed at the instant release. "Wow Roza. You are stressed." "Mmmm yup." I didn't really hear what he said because man was he good at this. He started to kiss the back of my neck, and I turned around so I was on my back and looked at Dimitri, he had moved his hands so they were on either side of my face just above my shoulders, and he was hovering over me with some his hair falling around his beautiful face, and his legs were still both on my right side. I leaned up and kissed him slowly. I filled it with all of the emotions going on in me right now. Anger but sadness for Adrain, hurt, scared about Doru, and most of all. Love - for Dimitri. God I love him. I pulled away from the kiss and looked in his eyes.

"You know I love you right?"  
"Off coarse I do Rose. I love you too." I kissed him softly once more, then shifted away from him and stood up.  
"We need to get ready. We're heading out in about an hour."  
"I seriously do not understand why it takes you girls so long to get ready for a night out." I laughed and told him to go get some clothes. Just as he left my phone vibrated.

**From: Lissa**

**Hey, u gettin ready? Xo**

**To: Lissa**

**Yeah I just kicked Dimitri out to get his clothes, but he comin bk in a few to get changed here. I was just about to get a quick shower, wbu? Xx**

**From Lissa**

**Okay :-) Christian said he not moving til about 20 mins b4 we leave OMW! lol Eddie the same tbh and Mia here now to get ready I wuld ask u to come over to but since you got Dimitri and all ... lol Xo**

**To Lissa**

**Haha yeah thanks ny way gtg get my shower now, bye meet u at yours in about an hour k? Xx**

**From Lissa**

**Yh sure :-D Be good ;-) Xo**

I put my phone down and headed for the shower. I got into the shower and quickly got washed, just as I was getting out, I heard Dimitri calling me from my bedroom. "In the shower, I'm coming out now!" "Ok." I was looking around for a towel but realised I must have forgot to bring one in with me. "Shit." I mumbled. I opened the door and freely walked over to my closet. Not like Dimitri hadn't seen me naked already. "Ohh, Roza. You look good."  
"Pipe it Dimitri, I forgot a towel." I found one and quickly wrapped it around myself much to Dimitris dismay. He jumpped into the shower next but would probally take his time.

I blow dried my hair and added heat protection spray while my curlers heated up. Once they were finally finished I started to curl and got about half way when Dimitri came out and kissed my neck on the side that was done. I smiled while he walked over and started to get dressed. Just as I finished my hair, Dimitri was completly done. I dug in my closet and found a killer dress. It was a black boob tube dress that went to above the knees. At the very bottom,  
over the stomach and just below my breasts, the dress had a lacy design that showed more flesh.

I pulled it out and threw it on with my black lacy underware and bra. I completed my look with smokey eyes and light eyeliner. If I say so myself, I looked hot!

"Dimitri, you ready to go?" He was sitting playing the x-box. Oh. My. Word. Never thought I'd see the day that Dimitri used something modern other than a phone and a book. He turned it off and headed over to me.

"Wow Rose, you look really good." He kissed me and we walked out to Lissas room.

Lissa looked amazing. Her blond hair was perfectly straight, and she wore a black dress like me, but it was one shoulderd, and a little shorter. Her make-up was simple but hot.  
It was a brown smokey look, but with a dark eyeliner that flicked at the end. Mia on the other hand, her make-up was bold, it looked like a yellow type base mixed with a green shadow and little liner. Her dress was amazing too. It was a boob dress like mine but it was white and all different things written around it

"Wow you girls look amazing." I said. We got all that 'you look hot' things out of the way and we headed to the club. This was gonna be fun...

**Sorry this chapter knid of short but next one will be longer xx Please review x :) **

**Pictures of the dresses are on my profile  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rose POV**

We has been standing outside the club for about half an hour now, waiting in the line. The club was called, 'The Pulse' and was the most popular place at the moment. It was however my first time here, and if I was being honest,  
I thought it was Dimitri's first time out at all. Speaking of Dimitri, I turned to him and asked if he had ever been clubbing before. He laughed, "Off course I have Rose. Just becasue I am a-you-know-what, doesn't mean I don't have a life outside of the Academy."

"Good point."

"ID's please." The guy at the door was a large muscular man, he was bald and stood about 6"5, he had dark eyes and looked seriously buffed up, like he was ready for a fight any second. We gave him our ID's (my first REAL one now that I am 18) and walked in.

This club looked AMAZING. We walked in and the whole club had some sort of blue overcast, I mean everything had a blue tint to it. There was a hugh dancefloor in the middle with tables and chairs surrounding it on every side,  
and some poles around the place for... Oh my goodness. Strippers! I was going to kill Lissa. Lastly the bar on the far right side.

"Lissa! You never said there were strippers. I want to keep my boyfriend thank-you very much!"

"I didn't know, I swear, I havn't actually been here before." The look on her face told me she was telling the truth. Dimitri came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry Roza, I only have eyes for you." I smiled at him and we went to find a table. The guys left to get some drinks and me and the girls were talking. "This place is wild." Mia was saying.

"I know, but it's pretty awsome, well the strippers are a bit off, but still, I could give them a run for their money." I laughed and Lissa and Mia joined in.

"Trust you Rose, to make being a stripper sound funny." Lissa giggled. I burst out laughing just as the guys came back.

"What's so funny?" Eddie asked.

"Oh nothing. Rose was just saying how she wanted to be a stripper."

"I was NOT! I was simply saying that I could do a good job of it." I defended myself.

"Really? And how would YOU do better than a prefessional?" Christian laughed.

"You know Fireboy, if you want details on how I strip, we could always go somewhere more private." Lissa beamed at me.

"No, thanks. But seriously, if you're not just joking around, tell us."

"Fine, well for one thing, I wouldn't be wearing something that I would be falling out of, men like to wonder what is under the sexy clothes, think about it. Would you be more attracted to a women wearing next to nothing, or a women who was wearing sexy but classy laungerie?"

"That sounds stupid." Christian said.

"Think, if you had someone who was close to naked, and then someone who was in sexy laungerie, wouldn't you go for the second person, jsut for wonder as to what they look like underneath." I said.

"Fair enough, but most men would still just go for the girl who would actually go with someone who needed to pay for it." Eddie said laughing. "What else?"

"Well, I'd do more than walk around a pole, I'd walk up to the guys offer a small tease to get them to buy a full dance, and, see that girl giving that guy a lap dance? Well, all she doing is walking around him, me? I'd grind and mess with his erm... you know." I laughed. We were all in hysterics as I was telling what I would do differently, giving a few examples by giving Eddie a small lap dance, Mia didn't mind, she knew he was for her and we were just joking around.

"Guys do you mind if I take Rose and talk to her for a moment?" Dimitri had been pretty quiet up until' now, that he startled me a bit when he spoke especially when he seemed so serious.

"Ohhh, you're getting it now Rosie." Fireboy laughed.

"Fuck up Christian." I turned around and took Dimitris hand as he lead me to a corner by the girls restrooms. "What's up?" He looked at me with his eyes blazing with what looked like anger, but something told me it wasn't.  
Out of now where he pushed himself against me and kissed me hard for a minute, grabbing my waist tight. When he pulled away I was breathless. He came close to my ear and said, "Do you realise what you were putting me through back there? Describing that like you were. The things you do to me Rose, all you had to do this time was speak, and I went weak." I shivered.

"So now you're rhyimg?" I joked.

"I'm not joking Rose." he pulled away to look at me. "I love you so much and not just physically, but sometimes, you make it so hard to forget about the emotional part of us, and make me want to ravage you!"

"I love you too Dimitri, emotionally and ... physically, but you put me through the same thing just by being around me." I whisper. He crushed his lips to mine once more. Slowly his hands moved to the bottom of my dress and slowly under it. His fingers brushed against my sensitive area and he started to rub me while kissing my lips. I started to moan lowly.

"Dimitri, no ... not here ... I ... I can't." I said between kisses.

"Sure you can." he said before rubbing me harder and kissing me again. I started to push him away. "Dimitri, no. Not in a strip joint." He pulled away and looked at me.

"Ok, I'm not going to force you..." I looked with pretend shock.

"Like you could Comrade." I laughed. I took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor, he stopped when we got to the edge of the dancefloor and he realised what I was doing.

"Oh no. I don't dance."

"Oh come on. Look at everyone else having fun. You can't come to a club and not dance." I gave him my puppy dog eyes. He was about to go but then pulled back harder so we were of the dancefloor.

"No, that's not working this time Rose." I tried to look even more innocent but it wasn't working. "No Rose! I don't dance. Got it?" I sighed in defeat. But then... I lent in close to him and reached up, (damn he was so tall) and whispered in his ear, "If you dance with me I'll give you what you want when we get back to the academy... Tonight. If you don't I would just have to make you wait for a while before... giving it to you again." As I said this I pushed myself against his buldge in his pants. I thought this would be the only way to go because of what we just done by the bathrooms. I felt him shiver and he lifted a hand and tangled it in my hair. He gently pulled me back and said to me lowly, "You will regret doing that later. You just can't say that to me and not think I'll make you pay for giving me an ultimatium." I smirked evilly, and pulled him to the middle of the dancefloor. Just as we started to dance a new song came on, 'Do You Wanna Touch Me?' I looked at Dimitri and had an evil grin plastered on my face while he looked like he was dreading what I was going to do... he was right to dread it, because I was gonna get naughty. Here comes the real Rose Hathaway...

**Ok guys, do you want a scene on her dance for Dimitri, or do you think it would be better to save the 'M' content for when she "Gives him what he wants?" ;) ;) Review and give me ur thoughts Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n the parts in bold are the lyrics whereas the parts beside it in regular writing is what Rose does to that part of the song. Enjoy and R&R**

Rose POV

As the song started I just put my arms around his neck and moved my hips side to side, when the second verse came on I turned around and with my hands still around his neck, I started to grind a bit. I could feel him harden straight away, as he put his hands on my hips. As the lyrics for the chorus came on I really teased him.

**(Chorus)**  
**Do you wanna touch? Yeah** I put one hand above my breast,  
**Do you wanna touch? Yeah** I put my other hand above my other breast, Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah throughout this line I moved my hands down my chest, to my stomach, and down until' **they rested above my area** (just like in that song 'moulin rouge') as the last word was sung. I swear I heard Dimitri growl.

**Do you wanna touch? Yeah** I moved one hand out so it rested on my thigh, Do you wanna touch? Yeah I moved my other hand to my thigh Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh and I gave a wiggle of my hips.

I began to mouth the words to the rest of the song.

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah** I moved around so I was behind him with my hand tracing his body as I went around, when I got behind him I reached up and nibbled his ear a bit.  
**My my my my my Yeah,oh yeah, oh yeah** I moved back to the front, my hand still ghosting over his body as I moved.

**Every growin boy needs a little joy** At this ling I moved really close and gently pinched his member.  
**All you do is sit and stare** He grabbed my hand and smiled, but I yanked it away grinning like an idiot.  
**Beggin on my knees, baby won't you please** I bent my legs so I went right to the ground and back up again, with my hands above my head.  
**Run your fingers through my hair** I ruffled up my hair still mouthing the lyrics.

For the next verse I got really close to Dimitri, who put his hands on my hips and I moved them side to side with my arms around his neck.

**My my my whiskey and rye Don t it make you feel so fine?**  
**Right or wrong, don t it turn you on?**  
**Can t you see we re wastin time?**

**Do you wanna touch? Yeah** I repeated the same actions as I did last time, only on Dimitri. So I put my hands on his chest at the next two lines,  
**Do you wanna touch? Yeah Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah** Again I moved my hands down his chest, to his stomach and then to his erection - which was HUGH.

**Do you wanna touch? Yeah** I laughed and moved my hands away and just started dirty dancing, he was actually a good dancer.  
**Do you wanna touch? Yeah** Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah There, there, there Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**

Once the song was finished, I was pressed against Dimitri, with one of his hands on my hip and the other by his side, I looked up at him slightly on my toes, while he looked down at me. We were interupted by loud cheering, wolf whistling and clapping. I looked around and found the whole club, bartenders, strippers, and the DJ were looking at us.

"I guess they liked the show." I laughed. I only finished my sentence, when Dimitri crushed his lips to mine in a passionate but rough kiss. We broke away as the club got even louder with cheers and we were really breathless. He bent low and whispered in my ear "You are going to pay for that later." I shivered but plastered a man eating smile at him and raised my eyebrows and dropped them again.

We turned around and walked off the dancefloor and sat at our table laughing our asses off. "Rose, you have some serious moves." I laughed loudly just as the whole gang came back.  
"Wow Rose, you sure know how to get noticed." Eddie laughed. I grinned at them, and they were all talking about my little 'show' when Christian interupted it all.  
"Hey Rose, do you think Dimitri looks a little uncomfortable in his seat there." I looked at Dimitri and sure enough he couldn't sit still.  
"You ok?"  
"My jeans are a little ... tight." He tried to whisper but Christian heard and told the table, everyone burst out laughing, even me.  
"I think we should call it a night." "You would Dimitri, bet you can't wait til' you get home." Eddie winked.  
"Guys shut up, leave them alone. We should actually be getting back, it's like 1a.m." Lissa said. So we all got up and headed out.

We walked across the road to the parking lot, where our big van was waiting, Christian offered to drive (he got his lisence a little back). It was the kind of van where it had 3 seats in the front and a large boot. "Hey Rose, you and Dimitri take the boot, we can squeeze, I have a feeling Dimitri wants to talk with you." Mia giggled. "Oh I'm sure he wants to do more than talk." Eddie laughed.  
"Seriously guys, go away." I pushed them towards the door and told them to get in whilst me and Dimitri went to the back to get in there. We wouldn't be home for about another hour. I was just glad that lot in the front couldn't see in here. Dimitri and I sat beside each other with our hands intwined, he had has legs curled up but because my dress was too short I had to sit with my legs streched infront of me. Our hand were resting on his right knee and I rested my head on his shoulder. We sat in a comfortable silence for the first 5 or 10 minutes, when Dimitri just about whispered, "Do you know what you do to me Rose?" I turned around slightly to look at him, but his gaze was fixed on our hands.

"What do mean?" I whispered back.

"That little ... dance in there. It made me want you so bad, not just physically, but because you weren't sexy or hot to me, but beautiful." I smiled at him but he was still looking at our hands. "You are my everything." I lifted his chin up so he was looking at me, and I slowly and passionatly kissed him for about a minute before pulling away. "Just like that, even that small kiss made me want you more, if that was even possible." I gave a soft laugh.  
"And what would be so funny Roza?"

"You do the exact same thing to me Comrade. I just have more self-control than you."

"Oh really?"

"Really." I smiled.

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah right, you and me betting that would be fun." I looked at him and he had an evil smile on his face. "What?" I asked, suddenly very suspicious.

"Betting it is." I sighed and after a minute, reluctenly nodded.

"Fine, what's the bet?"

"I bet that you can't go a week without us doing it." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Are you kidding? And if I win?"

"I will be you're willing servent for the following week, BUT if I win, you are my servent for a week." I stared at him, with my mouth hanging open. "And I am aloud to try and tempt you, as you are to me, first to give in loses."

"Fine. Deal." We shook hands and I moved away from him so we were oppisite each other.

"What are you doing?"

"Wouldn't wanna temp ya." I stated. He grinned at me, and moved forwards and placed his hand on my leg. He was now on his hands and knees, and leaned in close to me and started to kiss and nip my neck. "Dimitri this is not fair. You know most of my weak spots!" I panted. "Most? I know all of them." He continued to kiss me, but I used all of my weight to push him so he landed on his back with me hovering over him. "Trust me, you don't" I bent down slowly and started to nibble his ear lobe. Then I threw myself down next to him so we were lying beside each other.

"This is going to be hard." I mumbled. He nodded in agreement.

"You know, we could put this off until' tomorrow, becauase you told me in the club that you would give me what I wanted tonight."

"Well no, it's not happening then, you'll probally turn around and say you were joking and I lose the bet."

"It'll be you're birthday present." I looked at him and nodded after a moment. "Yeah ok. So it is off for tonight and will resume tomorrow morning!" I turned around so we were face to face but still lying on our sides, and we just stared into each others eyes. I moved a strand of hair away from his face, and started to gently stroke his arm, like in a tickling motion. His hand was resting on my hip. We just stayed like this for about 20 minutes. Then he slowly moved his hand to my stomach.

"Roza, what will we do if you are pregnant?" he asked.

"I don't know Dimitri. It is 100% your baby, so we decide together." I placed my hand over his.

"Rose, I think we should keep it, I mean we may never have the chance to have our own family. I think we should take this as a sign." He moved closer to me, and there was no space between us.

"I need to sleep on it. I mean this is a hugh deal. I completely understand your point of view though, and I think I feel the same, but give me some time, ok?"

"Off coarse, anything you need. Also, about Doru. I got the cobalt from the science department, I've got it hidden and ready to use, just need to wait until' he shows." I nodded and cuddled into his chest. "I love you so much Dimitri."

"I love you to, my sweet, sweet Roza." We both drifted of to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to Dimitri shaking me.

"Dimitri, what are you doing? I wanted to sleep." I pout. He laughed.

"We're home."

"Ok. How long was I asleep, and how long were you awake?"

"Took us longer than expected to get home, so you slept for about 40 minutes, and I just woke up about 10 minutes ago."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Guyssssss, hurry uppppp." Lissa called from outside the van.

"Coming Liss!" we jumpped out of the van and Christian locked it, giving Dimitri back the keys. We started to move across campus when we were met by Alberta.

"Gaurdian Petrov." Dimitri greated.

"Oh hello, Gaurdian Belikov, Gaurdian Hathaway, Your Majesty, Gaurdian Castle, Miss Rinaldi and Mr Ozera." she couldn't have just said 'Hello everyone'?

"Why are you out so late?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing really. I just couldn't sleep. I decided to go for a walk. Don't you worry about me, off to bed. You must all be exhusted." We all shook our heads 'no'. "Well I am so I think I should get to bed and try to sleep while I can."  
she laughed.

"She looked like she was on dope."

"Mia!" I screeched.

"Well she did!" We all walked to the foyer, and I was about to tell everyone goodnight, when Lissa stopped me.

"Hey Rose! I almost forgot to give you your present." She dug in her small bag and brought out a small box. "It's from everyone, except Dimitri, he wanted to get you something from just him." I took it and opened it to find a necklace.  
It was beautiful. It had two hearts on a silver chain, one inside the other with 14 diamonds around them.

"Oh my goodness. It's beautiful. Thank you everyone so much." I went around and hugged them all. Eddie offered to put the neckalce on for me. It really was amazing. We said our goodnights and we went our seperate ways. I went to Dimitri's room.

On our way down the corridor, I couldn't stop staring at it. "It's beautiful, like you." Dimitri said out of the blue.  
"It really is. Thank you so much Dimitri."  
"I had nothing to do with this, I've got my own present for you later." He smiled at me and I smiled back. We got to his door and I opened it and walked in, Dimitri behind me. He closed the door and came up behind me. He hugged me and kissed and nipped at my neck. I turned around and kissed him softly. He pulled back and went to one of his drawers and pulled out another 2 boxes. He handed me one and I opened it. There sat a pair of the most beautiful earrings I had ever seen. They were silver flowers with a diamond in the middle. "Dimitri, I... I mean ... they are amazing." He smiled and let out a breath of releif. I put them in and they really were beautiful. I turned around and kissed Dimitri with so much passion that I felt weak after.  
"Wait I'm not done yet." He panted. He got the other square box and came over to me. "Another thing Dimitri? You do know how to spoil." I laughed. He got down on one knee and opened the box. I gasped. "Dimitri, you better not be doing what I think you are."

"Roza, from the moment I met you I knew I loved you with all my heart. I want to be with you forever, and never let you go. I want to go to bed with you every night, and wake up with you beside me every morning, sit across from you at the breakfast table, and most of all, have a family with you. I know this may seem a little soon, but I love you, and I know you love me to. With the time we have been together, you have very much made my life worth living. I am very happy and I love my life, but I will love it more with you by my side as my wife. Roza, will you marry me?" I was sobbing like a baby and had my hand over my mouth in shock.

"Yes."

**a/n The 'M' chapter is next I promise lol what did you think of the chapter? R&R**

**Pictures of jewellery on my profile k :) but not the engagment ring, that for the next chapter :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Rose POV

**~~~~~~~ M Rated ~~~~~~~~**

"Really?" Dimitri asked, voice full of shock.

"Well duh! What did you think I would say?" I said laughing. Dimitri put the beautiful ring on my finger, (which was silver with a hugh diamond in the middle) and he got up and kissed me then wrapped me in his arms. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and was admiring the amazing ring on my finger, when something clicked. "Hey Dimitri, do you have an engagment ring?" "Actually yeah." He went back to his drawer and pulled out a small bag, then he took out his ring and slid it on his finger, I went over and took his hand to admire it. It was a dark silver with small but beautiful diamonds running around it. I dropped his hand and kissed him. It started slow and gentle, but soon got rough and hungry. He pushed me against the nearest wall - hard - and roughly kissed me. One hand was on my neck while the other hand was on my butt pulling me closer to him. I tangled my hands in his hair to pull him closer. I moved my hands out of his hair and started to undo his shirt. Just as I got his shirt off, I decided to go for his belt, but I didn't get that far. He grabbed my hands and pinned them to the wall above my head.

"Not so fast Roza." He smiled.

"Fine." I groaned and Dimitri started to roll down the top of my dress, painfully slow might I add, and when he finally got it so it was at my waist, he grabbed my boob and massaged the other one with his tougne. I moaned loudly and tried to push myself closer to him but he forced me flat against the wall with a thud. He trailed kisses down my chest and stomach, then came back up and kissed me hard on the lips. He grabbed my butt and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and threw my arms around his neck, and he carried me over to the bed and layed me down, he then rolled the rest of my dress off me.

"You know Dimitri, you have too many clothes on." I said and I winked at him. He smiled back and I pushed him so he fell on his back on the bed, and I took of his shoes, and slowly started to undo his belt. I took of his trousers and boxers. I glared at his member as it sprung out from his boxers. "Wow, you were really excited there cowboy weren't you?" I laughed. "How could I not be, I'm with you." I smiled and kissed him. I kissed my way down his chest and stomach. We made love for hours that night - me and my soon to be husband.

It was early hours of the morning, (our time) so we decided to get some sleep while we could. He fell down beside me, and I turned around so we were in a spooning position, but we didn't start up again, we just lay there.

"I love you Rose."

"I love you to Dimitri." We fell a sleep in each others arms.

* * *

I was woken the next morning by my stupid phone going of. I groaned and started to climb over Dimitri, who woke up because of me standing on him to get out of bed.

"Owww Rose!"

"Sorry babe, trying to get to the phone." With that Dimitri reached over and grabbed it and handed it to me. "Coulda just done that." I gave him an evil look and sat on his stomach, as I answered the phone.

"Hello. Oh hey Liss Yeah ok." Dimitri started to tickle me and I started to laugh even though I was trying to talk to Lissa. I punched Dimitri in the chest, "Dimitri stop it. No Liss not you, Dimitri was tickling me." He started again so I jumped of him and walked to the middle of the room and stuck my tounge out at him. "No it's ok now, I left him sitting on the bed." I told Lissa. "Yeah ok, I'll meet you for breakfast in say 30 minutes. Ok, great. Bye." I hung up and looked over at Dimitri "I borrowed a dress from Lissa a while back and she wants it back." I went over to the cupboard and I was rummaging around when I felt something metal. I pulled them out and looked at Dimitri.

"Handcuffs! Seriously Dimitri?"

"Err, yeah."

"Where the hell did you get handcuffs? 'Cowboys R Us?" I smirked.

"Actually, they came with the whole gaurdian thing." he laughed.

"You weirdo." we both laughed. I threw them back in and got the dress. I left it here a few weeks ago. I left it on the chest of drawers, and went to get a shower, when I came out Dimitri went in. I threw on an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt and no make-up or anything. I couldn't be bothered with that. Dimitri got dressed quick enough and we went to meet Liss at the cafe. We were holding hands the whole way and I couldn't wait to tell Lissa the news. When we reached her I handed her the dress and made sure she seen the ring.

"Rose. Why have you got a rock on your finger?" she asked open mouthed.

"Oh that? Yeah Dimitri proposed last night." she became wide eyed and hugged me.

"Oh my goodness Rose. I am soooo happy for you!" she sqeeled.

"Thanks Liss, and you are totally my maid of honour." I smiled.

"Oh wow. Thanks. Well we have to start planning I mean there is so much to do."

"Wowww, hold on. Don't I get a say?" Dimitri asked.

"Off coarse you do. Look let's leave this all until' tonight ok. We should tell Kirova and Alerta to." I stated.

"Yeah, good idea." we got something to eat and had to go through the same thing again when Eddie, Mia and Christian arrived. We were just enjoying our breakfast quite happily and then I heard the one thing I couldn't handle right now...

"Hey Little Dhampire." Adrain.

**Ok I am so sorry that this chapter is so short, but I am having a bit of a writters block. So rate and review, and how about some ideas? lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rose POV**

I whip around and see him standing there with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"I just wanted to talk to you, you know, about that Doru thing." He whispered the last part. I stood up and walked past him expecting him to follow, I went out into the hall. He came out behind me and walked in front of me.

"Look, I'm all for doing this, but I don't actually know what I am meant to be doing." I sighed.

"That's it? All right, the next time he appears to me, I call you and you come and use your fire element too form a ring around his head, this will hopefully burn out the ectoplasm which is what he is made from now. Got it?" He nodded and was about to say something when the doors burst open and Dimitri came flying to my side. "What do you want?" he growled.

"I was simply asking about the plan for Robert." He sneered.

"Next time, you can ask me, Rose doesn't want to talk to you, and you know it!"

"I'll talk to Rose if I want to." Adrain moved really close to Dimitri and really got into his face, I was trying to put my hands between them but it wasn't working.

"I suggest you move away from me now, Ivashkov."Dimitri said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Or what, Belikov?" Dimitri shoved Adrain so hard, and Adrain regained his balance and pushed back, Dimitri raised his fist but I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back,  
but he was really strong, and somehow seemed stronger than normal.

"Dimitri don't!" He kept his right fist raised, as Adrain just sort of stood there waiting. I put my hand on his face and turned him towards me, he kept his eyes on Adrain but eventually looked at me. "Calm down, ok."

"Yeah Belikov, calm down." Adrain teased. Dimitri went for him again but I jumped in between them, with my hands stretched out separating them. "Ok, that's it! if I see one more display of testosterone, I will personally put you both in the hospital." I looked between them as they had a stare down, but gave up and looked at me. "Anyone think I'm exaggerating?" I say sweetly but forcefully. I slowly put my hands down and turned to Dimitri, "Dimitri, I need to talk to Adrain ok?" He looked at me shocked,  
"Are you kidding me? No, no way." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Dimtitri, would you rather I talked to him now with you knowing, or would you rather I went behind your back?" I questioned. Dimitri looked torn, but nodded and kissed me on the forehead and walked past Adrain, glaring at him. He turned around and said, "I'll meet you in my room in ten minutes, ok?" I nodded and he walked of. He turned around and Adrain had a grin on his face. "What the fuck are you playing at?" I questioned. "Nothing,  
he started it." I scoffed. "You're kidding me right? 'He started it?' what are you five?"

"I'm sorry ok."

"I don't care. Look unless I talk to you first or it is important, just back off for a while ok? I need space, and you aren't giving me that, so just... leave me alone."  
He looked hurt and I swore he was about to cry. "Look Rose, I'll give you time, but I am NOT going to give up. That's final." before I could protest, he stalked off.  
I sighed and started to head to Dimitris room."Rose! Rose wait." I turned around and saw Kirova making her way towards me. "Oh hey Kirova." she gave me a disappointing look,  
"Sorry, Headmistress Kirova." I corrected myself. "Queen Vaslissa Dragomir mentioned that you wanted to talk to me. Something about you and Gaurdian Belikov?" Damn you Lissa,  
I was hoping to do this on my own terms. "Well, yeah. Er... Dimtiri and I... well we kinda." I sighed and decided just to get it over with. "Dimitri and I are getting married." She looked momentarily looked astonished. She snapped out of it swiftly and surprisingly hugged me. "Oh Rose, I am so happy for you both. It is about time."  
To say I was shocked was an understatement, I was completely taken aback. "Wow, erm... thanks." She let go and hurried down the hall calling after me, "I must tell everyone." I gave a small laugh and walked off to find Dimitri.

* * *

"She what?" Dimitri was as shocked as I was. "I'm not joking." I laughed. "She's probably going to tell everyone by dinner."

"At least we don't have to." Dimitri laughed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I practically doubled over with pain. "Rose what's wrong?" I could tell Dimitri was at my side. "Get Adrain, it's Robert. Hurry up."  
Dimitri ran out the door and I was left in serious pain. Then he appeared, right in front of me. "Robert." I whispered. HE was just staring at me, with an evil glint in his eyes. I could just about hear him as he started to talk, I really wish his spirit powers didn't make him powerful enough to talk, because I hate this mans voice.

"Rosemarie. I hope you haven't tried to move the Princess anywhere, because I am just about to find out how to contact someone who can bring her to my body to bring me and Victor back to life." He sneered.

"It's queen now and fuck you!" just with that Dimitri and Adrain came crashing into the room. Adrain stood just infront of me. "Where is he Rose?"

"Right in front of me." I said strained. Adrain stood up and focused hard. I could tell this was taking a lot of power, but the ring of fire was starting to form and Adrain pushed it towards Robert.

"Lift it higher Adrain, it's at his chest." Adrain did as I asked and got it above his head. I told him to put as much force as possible into it and Robert called out in agony. "How did you know what to do?" I stood up and said, "Cause' I'm a bitch that doesn't give up." and with that he exploded. He was gone. Adrain fell to the ground exhausted. "Adrain are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He slowly got up and turned to look at me. He began to say something but Dimitri moved to my side and put his arm around my waist protectivly. "Thank you Adrain. I think you should leave now."

"No way, I just killed him for you, you can't just ask me to le..."

"Just go Adrain. This doesn't change anything." I said. He swore but left while I threw myself onto the bed.

"So, wanna talk about the wedding?" Dimitri asked. I laughed and leaned on his shoulder, and drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

**Ok everyone sorry I didn't update in a while but my laptop was away for repair for a while, and i only got it back, plus i have GCSEs coming up and surprisingly enough i have actually been revising lol so sorry this is really short but its really just cos i hadn't posted in a while i promise that i will get another chapter up by like maybe Wednesday at the latest or Thursday i have a plan to make Dimitri and rose move into their own apartment soon but i don't know what to do until then any ideas? also i am planning on changing the title cos 'What to do' seems a bit boring so ideas are appreciated lol and don't forget to review of coarse xD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, so I thought I would do one of these chapters in Dimitri's POV for a change, so here you go :)**

**Dimitri POV**

Roza was lying to my left, and I had one arm draped over her stomach while holding a western in my other hand. I felt her stir beside me and looked over to see her looking at me intently. "Good morning Roza."

"Morning." she yawned and I moved my concentration back to my book. She herself moved her attention to me by slowly moving and then started to kiss my neck. "Roza,  
it's one in the morning." "It is? Then why are you up and reading?"

"Couldn't sleep." I said truthfully. She shrugged and went back to kissing me. "Roza, I'm trying to read." She sat back and huffed. "So a book is more important than your fiancé?" she questioned, I turned around and looked at her. "No, of coarse not, but this book is really interesting." she raised both eyebrows at me, then smirked evilly. "No Rose, don't. I know that face. What are you planning?" I quizzed. She moved so she was straddling my waist and I set the book down. "Let's see which is more important to you now Comrade." she leaned down and kissed me sweetly on the lips, I moved my hand to her hair and tried to pull her as close to me as possible. She moved her hands to my shirt and pulled it up over my head so I was left in baggy track trousers. I pulled back and looked at her in the eyes. "Roza. I love you. So much."

"I love you too Comrade, a lot." She kissed me again and I had my hands on her waist while hers rested on my chest. "Roza, we can't not now."  
"Why?" She pleaded. "Because, you have about 2 hours sleep until' we have to train in the gym." she sighed and rolled of me. I turned on my side to face her, and... God she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just, erm... you're beautiful do you know that?"

"well yeah!" she laughed. "Just kidding. You're not so bad yourself Comrade." She smiled. I scoffed. "I wish Rose." she looked at me with mock shock. "Comrade, trust me. You are the hottest thing to walk this earth. Every girl wants you, but I got you."

"You do. And really?" she looked at me with mock shock.

"Everyone calls you a God! I just call you my sexy Russian God." She wiggled her eyebrows and I burst out laughing. "Oh Roza, you know how to make a man laugh, but get some more sleep, ok." as if on cue she yawned and a smiled. "Yeah sure thing. Night." she yawned again and as soon as she closed her eyes she was sleeping. I decided to go and get a shower, and wake her in a few hours.

* * *

I gently shook Roza. "Rose, wake up. You need to get ready." she mumbled but opened her eyes. "Go away Dimitri, I'm tired."  
"Roza, get up now! We have training in 20 minutes, and we have a new student joining us today." she bolted upright.

"who?"

"A boy called Conor." She jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom and came out in about 5 minutes, clean, dressed and ready to go. "Why so excited."

"I don't know, I guess new people are exciting, someone new who I could beat the crap out of." She smiled.

"sure, and it has nothing to do with the fact he's a boy. You wouldn't be replacing me would you Roza?" she laughed and tip toed to kiss me softly on the lips. "No one could replace you Comrade. Ever!"

We left my room and made our way to the gym, in silence. It was a comfortable silence though, nothing awkward. When we reached the gym we were the only ones there so I s'pose 'Conor'was running late then, he will be sorry for that later well. The only person who got of with being late would be Rose, but come to think of it, I really shouldn't let her get away with it. My thoughts were interrupted by Rose waving a hand infront of me. "Dimitri, you alive there?" she asked sarcastically. "Yes Rose. Conor isn't here yet so..." before I could finish my sentance, someone came flying through the gym doors and banged straight into Rose, knocking her over. "Rose, are you ok?" I leaned down beside her. "Yeah fine. What the hell...?" "Shit sorry Rose." she looked over at who I assume is Conor, and raised her eyebrows.

"You?" she shouted. "You know each other?" I asked. "Sort of, he banged into me a few days ago too. Why are you even here?" "You are not the only one who wants to become a guardian you know."

"I am a guardian, Conor." she emphasized his name.

"Both of you, shut it. Conor you're late, run 16 laps of the gym, go." he sighed but ran off. "Rose, we will start our warm-up, so Conor will only have to stretch when he has finished."

"Sure thing Comrade." she sighed. We started with a few high knee runs, jogging lightly and then light suicide sprints. Once we were finished we started some partner stretches.

Rose lay on the floor while I pushed her leg as straight and close to her body as possible, then her other leg, we then switched and she done the same to me. Just as we were about to finish Conor came up behind us. "Do I get a hot female instructor to do that with?" he panted. Rose stopped what she was doing, and turned on him.

"Hey! Show some respect eh?" she said, backed up by me giving a hard look.

"Fine, sorry." he mumbled. He stretched on his own after that comment.

"Ok guys. You two are going to spar first and I will stop you each time to point out what you are doing wrong." With that they got into their stances and began to spar. I have to admit it, Conor had talent. I had to stop Rose most of the time actually, it surprised me and her mostly I think.

"Rose, no wait. Have you forgotten everything I taught you? Turn your torso and hip and your foot rising a bit from the ground but make sure not to lose balance for a proper roundhouse kick! Got it?" they were panting hard, I admit I hadn't given them much of a break.

"God damn it Dimitri, I'm trying here. Maybe some time for air would help, ever think of that?" she snapped.

"Rose, a strigoi wouldn't give you time to breathe, you should know this. Keep going!" I enforced. She seemed to have a build up of anger, and went full out on Conor.  
He was having a really hard time blocking her moves and keeping up with her, every time I scene her face, she looked like she had a plan of some sort. She kept smiling at me. "Rose focus on Conor not me." with that she pinned him, and hovered really close to him and whispered something even I couldn't hear. He shivered and smirked.  
I pulled Rose up by her arm and swung her around.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped.

"Sparring Dimitri. Focus." She mimicked my earlier advice, she was panting as she turned to walk towards the guardian changing room. "Damn it Rose." I muttered. "Hey, Guardian Belikov. Can I go? I need to get washed." I nodded and followed Rose into the changing rooms. I stormed in and she whirled to meet me. "What the fuck was that Rose?"

"Nothing Comrade."

"Didn't look like nothing. What did you say to him."  
"Nothing." she was grinning, probably at the fact she can get me so worked up easily. I pushed her hard against the lockers and had her hands pinned beside her head.  
"Damn it Rose. Stop playing. You know I can't stand to see you act that way."  
"I was only teasing Dimitri." She seemed to have become more serious, realising I wasn't messing.  
"Well it didn't fucking look like it." I punched the locker and Rose threw all her weight into pushing me away and pushing past so she was behind me. I turned to look at her. "Dimitri you're scaring me." I looked at the seriousness on her face and immediately felt bad.  
"Rose, I'm sorry." I moved towards her but she backed away. "Rose please. you know I hate you flirting with other boys."  
"I wasn't Dimitri, I was teasing you, trying to get you to lighten up a bit." she slowly walked towards me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry to Dimitri." I kissed her and we walked off to my room to get washed up.

* * *

**Ok sorry that this is rather short but I hadn't updated in a while because of GCSE revision, but I hope you liked it so R&R**

**oh and I am thinking of ending this story pretty soon k, but I am planning on starting another one after. Xx **


	16. Chapter 16

**Rose POV**

After that whole thing in the gym, Dimitri and I were rather quiet on the way back to his room. I was worried about how he reacted, and I think Dimitri was still upset about Conor. I mean, Dimitri wouldn't hurt me on purpose, but he was really angry and I can't help but be worried. A few people passed by and gave us some weird looks,  
probably because normally Dimitri and I would be talking about something and here we are, silent. As we reached Dimitris room, I put my hand on the knob but Dimitri covered my hand with his, stopping me from turning it.

"Dimitri what are you..."  
"Rose, I'm sorry. Ok. I'm sorry I got mad and lost my temper. I'm just ... I'm sorry." I clutched his hand and wrapped my fingers in between his, and reached up on my tip toes and kissed him softly.  
"Dimitri, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have done that anyway."  
"Ok, so we're both sorry and will never do it again. Ok?" he asked with a smile.  
"Agreed." I smiled.  
"So what did you even say to him anyway?" He asked as he opened the door. We walked in and I turned around.  
"I told him to act like I did say something seductive or I would track him down and kill him." I grinned. Dimitri laughed.  
"Oh Roza! You are unbelievable some times." He smiled a beautiful smile.  
"Oh I know." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly. He started to move me towards the bed but I stopped kissing him and smiled. "Dimitri, we really should figure something out for this wedding." he sighed but nodded and went over to sit on the bed, I followed after grabbing a pen and notepad. I pulled out my phone and told Lissa that Dimitri and I would figure out most of it then finalize it with her, she agreed after putting up a fight, but understood that we wanted this to be all us. The day draws closer and I can not wait.

* * *

It was tonight. It was happening tonight. It was only a few months ago that Dimitri proposed and made me the happiest woman on this earth. My dress was amazing, it was long and strapless with a diamond clasp around my waist. I loved it. This whole day was going to be amazing. Lissa came through the door and said the words that made my stomach do flips. "That's your cue." she smiled. I took a deep breathe and began to walk down the aisle to marry the man I love. There he was. Standing in a basic but hot black tux. I walked up and stood in front of him. The priest said his words and we repeated, then came the words I longed to hear.

"Dimitri Belikov, do you take Rosemaire Hathaway to be your lawfully wedded bride?"

"I do."

"Rosemarie Hathaway, do you take Dimitri Belikov to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I breathed. He kissed me long and hard, while everyone cheered loudly. I can't believe we done this. We walked back down the aisle and we both had the biggest smile on our faces you could ever imagine. We walked outside the church and into the car waiting outside.

"Ok everyone, gather round!" I yelled. All the girls got behind the car and I faced away from them and threw the flowers. I could hear screaming coming from behind me.  
I turned and looked for who would be the next to get married. Oops. I think I threw it a bit far. Christian caught it and looked mortified. Everyone burst out laughing and all I could say was... "Liss, good luck with that girl!" and off we went, to our new life!

"I love you Roza Belikov."  
"I love you more." we smiled and kissed softly. Hawaii here we come!

* * *

**Ok I know this chap was pretty crap and short, but I wrote it in a hurry because I wanted to end this story. So there you go! "What To Do?" is a completed story hope you enjoyed it and look on my profile for other stories!**  
**XX VampireFan001**


End file.
